


Everyone ships AkaKuro

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i dont even know what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rival teachers Akashi and Kuroko are shipped by the entire student population because of their unresolved sexual tension. And hey, their names sound nice together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone ships AkaKuro

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may be OOC, so tell me if it is. I don’t know, I can’t imagine them bickering but, they’re both so competitive, so - /jumps off a cliff after writing OOC fanfiction/

“Sensei, I believe you are in the wrong classroom?” A smooth voice questioned, and Kuroko had to struggle to keep his expression straight.

“Akashi-sensei, I believe it’s you who’s in the wrong classroom. My schedule here, clearly mentions that _I’m_ the one who’s supposed be in class 2-A the first period after lunch.”

Akashi gave him a sharp smile, one that managed to simultaneously steal his breath away and infuriate him at the same time.

Kuroko was a normally very level-headed individual, so it was a testament to how much he found Akashi Seijuurou irritating when he began counting up to ten every time he saw that smug face.

“That may be so, _sensei,_ ” it was amazing how the redhead managed to make the form of address sound like an insult, “but, I have borrowed this period because I have some portions to complete.”

Kuroko arched a brow. “With whose permission did you take the period, may I ask? I’m the teacher for this period, after all, shouldn’t you have consulted with me?”

Kuroko was aware of the students who were gaping at him, because Kuroko rarely ever fought. If it had been someone else, say Izuki-sensei, Kuroko would have already begun walking away allowing the other teacher to take over class, seeing as he had already completed his syllabus for the year.

But the subtle twist of Akashi’s lips, somehow just got on his nerves. Kuroko found everything about the other man irritating, from the bright red of his hair to his pink lips that smiled for everyone but him, and Kuroko wanted to -

He tried to prevent his thoughts from derailing too much.

“I took permission from the principal.”

Kuroko shut his eyes and willed for patience.

How much could a person be rude? How could he just bypass all regular channels, as if Kuroko wasn’t even someone worthy to be spoken to?

He began clearing his desk immediately. There was no point arguing when the other man had already gotten a pass from the principal.

“Leaving without a fight, Kuroko?” The words were soft, and Kuroko was sure the words were meant for his ears alone.

He shot the redhead an impassive look, a look that could reduce the hardest of delinquents to sobbing messes. It seemed to have no effect on the irritating teacher, however.

“This isn’t over, Akashi-kun. I’m just leaving because I don’t want to fight in front of the children.”

With that, Kuroko left, leaving a slightly stunned Akashi behind.

//

“So, Kuroko-sensei, just left. Like he was sooo mad, but he just said, “This isn’t over, Akashi-kun,’ and left. It was so cool.”

Aomine Daiki continued to ignore his friend who was gushing about Kuroko-sensei.

“Aomine-kun, are you listening to me?”

Aomine put a finger in his ear, which only induced more disgusted squealing. “Shut up, Satsuki. You’re loud.”

“Aomine-kun, did you even listen to what I said?”

Aomine yawned. “Something about Kuroko-sensei, right?”

Satsuki huffed. Her friend could be so useless sometimes. “I said, I think Kuroko-sensei and Akashi-sensei like each other.”

Aomine didn’t immediately realise the implications of what Satsuki was saying. “What the hell, Satsuki, are you blind? Those two clearly hate each other-”

“It’s just sexual tension.”

Aomine choked on his own tongue.

“W-what?” He finally managed to sputter out. “What’re you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Satsuki’s voice was a low whisper now, “I think they _like_ each other.”

Aomine stared at his friend in amazement. “Fuckin’ hell, Satsuki. You should really stop reading those BL manga.”

Satsuki kicked his shin in response.

//

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that anything about anybody spoken by anyone within the school premises will spread throughout the school by the end of the day.

Such was the case with Akashi and Kuroko, and by the time the bell for the final class rang, everyone (at least the girls) were busy speculating about who topped.

“So I’m thinking it must be Akashi-sensei, after all he has that look of power. Totally a seme. Also, he’s taller.”

“Oh my God, that is _so_ cliché. And who says the taller one has to top? Kuroko-sensei would totally make an amazing seme. Also, can you imagine Akashi-sensei being a cute uke? It would be so hot.”

A moment of silence, only interrupted by the sound of dripping blood, followed.

“I think they would totally switch. They’re both too complex to fit into traditional roles of seme and uke.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

//

“Kuroko-sensei, I believe you have failed one of my kids?”

Kuroko looked up from his table, where he was grading papers, only to see familiar red hair.

He sighed. “I’m sorry Akashi-sensei, but Aomine-kun hasn’t been attending class regularly, and his answers were all below par. You must know I hate failing stud-”

“If you have a grudge against me, don’t take it out on my students,” Akashi snapped, and students stared at him wide-eyed. Everyone who took Akashi’s science class knew that he enjoyed belittling Aomine, and wasn’t at all fond of his lax attitude towards education.

So to see him vehemently defend the other boy, when Kuroko had been quite justified in failing him, only seemed to confirm to those hormonal teenagers that their science teacher was behaving like a kindergartener who had his first crush.

Kuroko, feeling quite offended at the insinuation that he was not performing an impartial job, quickly rose from his seat.

“We’ll talk about this outside, sensei,” he said, before striding out with quick, but measured steps.

//

“Hey, Kagami, move your head, I want to see what’s going on.”

“They’re just talking, arguing, looks like. Nothing big.”

“Open the window, I wanna hear what they’re saying.”

“Can’t hear, they’re too far away.”

“Are they kissing?”

“What? Why would they kiss? Satsuki, stop imagining gross things.”

“But Akashi-sensei and Kuroko-sensei kissing would be hot.”

“Satsuki, stop.”

//

“I cannot believe you think that! Do you think my ego is more important than Aomine-kun’s education?” Kuroko’s voice wasn’t exactly loud, but it was certainly louder than his normal speaking tone.

“How would I know? Maybe it’s because of the basketball tournament that our classes are going to have-”

“Don’t you dare accuse of me what I’m thinking you’re accusing me of-”

“I will accuse you whatever I want to, you’re a hypo-”

“You’re testing my patience.”

“At least I’m not running the class with the least pass percentage.”

Kuroko and Akashi glared at each other, and Kuroko finally decided to break the stalemate.

“The way I run my class isn’t any concern of yours,” Kuroko said, and Akashi scoffed.

“I assure you it isn’t. But that statement makes you a hypocrite, Kuroko-sensei, because you questioned the way I ran my class at the last parent-teacher conference.”

The bell rang and put an end to their immature argument, because goodness knows that Kuroko would’ve rearranged that pretty face so that it wasn’t pretty any longer.

//

“He gets on every single one of my nerves,” Kuroko seethed, quite uncharacteristically so for him, that Kise began to feel worried.

Kuroko usually ranted about Akashi Seijuurou to him, and while the blond model never had had the pleasure of meeting with the supposedly arrogant yet handsome, troublesome yet sexy redhead, Kise was sure Kuroko had never gone as far as fantasising about dismembering the redhead.

Kise smiled as the blue haired teacher sipped his vanilla milkshake vehemently, looking for all the world like a cute kitty throwing a hissy fit, listing all of the ways he would painfully gouge out Akashi’s eyes as he did so.

“What happened this time, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked, and Kuroko stopped his mini tantrum.

“He accused me of being unprofessional. That I purposely failed a sports star because I wanted my class to win in the upcoming basketball tournament.”

Kise frowned.

While the two oblivious idiots who were so plainly attracted to each other fought like maniacs, Akashi had never gone as far as this.

Something must have triggered him to go this far.

“Kurokocchi, are you sure you didn’t make Akashi-kun angry in any way?”

Kuroko thought for a minute. “I’m not sure, Kise-kun. Maybe I did. I did pour paint into his ink bottle after all. Maybe he finally found out.”

“What do you mean _finally_?” Kise said, feeling suspicious.

“Ah,” Kuroko had the grace to look faintly embarrassed, “I’ve been pouring it for a month now.”

Kise’s eyes widened.

“Or,” Kuroko continued, looking thoughtful, “he _could_ have found that it was me who was sabotaging his lesson plans, but then again, he’s an idiot, so he probably didn’t.”

Kise took everything back. Kuroko was _not_ a cute kitty, and Akashi Seijuurou was _so screwed._

//

The next day things grew worse (if it could even) between Kuroko and Akashi, with the two of them battling it out on the hallways.

Luckily for them, the hallways were empty and nobody (other than the nosy brats peeking from windows) noticed their polite belittlement of each other.

And Kuroko seemed to aggravate Akashi further when he barged (not literally, but nobody would notice him even if he did) into his classroom.

“Kuroko,” Akashi’s voice was glacial, “to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Whispering broke out as soon as Akashi addressed Kuroko, something that had never happened before. Akashi shot them a look, and they settled down immediately, but the occasional giggle or snicker still burst out.

How humiliating. He was being laughed at by hormonal teenagers, all because of the pitiful excuse for a teacher standing in front of him.

“We need to talk.”

Kuroko looked pale, almost feverish, Akashi noted with a disaffected air, as he followed the other man out.

Kuroko made a beeline straight for the girl’s bathroom and Akashi stopped abruptly in his tracks.

“Kuroko-sensei,” Akashi said, and Kuroko turned those impassive blue eyes on him, “what is the meaning of this?”

“You need to see this,” Kuroko said softly, pushing open the door.

//

“What do you mean you knew it already?” Kuroko questioned, feeling betrayed.

Akashi shrugged casually. “I didn’t know the girls were defacing the walls with lewd pictures of us,” Kuroko colored slightly, “but I knew there was this rumor going on that we were fucking.”

Kuroko looked indignant. “How come you didn’t tell me, Akashi-kun?”

“I thought _you_ were the one who spread those rumors.”

“I’m not so shallow, and it’s childish to spread rumors. Anyway who would want to sleep with _you_?”

“That statement itself is a contradiction in so many ways it’s not even funny. And don’t think I don’t know that you’re pouring paint into my ink.”

Kuroko stared at Akashi, completely unabashed, and said, “I don’t know what you mean, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi looked incredulous at Kuroko’s bald faced lie, but they were interrupted by an intercom transmission requesting all teachers to attend a meeting.

Akashi shot Kuroko one last irritated look before stalking off toward the Principal’s room.

//

“I thought for sure they’d kiss.”

“Damn it Satsuki, they’re not gonna kiss!”

“I thought they’d kiss too.”

“Oh my God, Riko-senpai, you totally have to help me get them kiss!”

“Of course! They’d look so hot kissing!”

“What is even my life anymore.”

“Aomine-kun, you can help us.”

“Why would I want to help you, Satsuki!”

//

Kuroko was feeling slightly irked, as he returned from the highly biased meeting with the Principal, because Reo Mibuchi was absolutely besotted by one Akashi Seijuurou.

It wasn’t fair the way he draped himself all over Akashi almost bordered on molesting.

Of course, Akashi couldn’t bothered to care or even notice, that a very hot man was all over him, because he was Akashi freaking Seijuurou who was rumored to be lady killer extraordinaire.

It only served to irritate him more, which was probably why he failed to notice a wooden plank that fell solidly on his head.

//

“Oh my God, do you think he’s okay?”

“Of course he’s not okay, Kagami you ass, come help me get him into that room.”

“Aomine, what are you doing?!!”

“Shut up and help me Bakagami.”

“Of course, I’m not gonna, Ahomine! Besides, I like Kuroko-sensei! He’s nice and and sweet, so why are you trying to kidnap him?”

“So you’re saying you can’t carry him? I always knew you were such a pansy ass behind that intimidating aura of yours.”

“Hah? Who are you calling pansy ass? Watch me carry him alone, you flower head!”

Cue the sound of stamping footsteps.

“You really are a Bakagami, aren’t you?”

//

“Akashi-sensei! Kuroko-sensei has fainted!”

Akashi whirled around to see Aida Riko, of class 3-B panting slightly.

“What? Where is he?”

“In the old music classroom in the third floor!”

Akashi frowned, but was already making his way toward the staircase. “Why is he there?”

“He fainted outside that classroom, so we put him there until someone came to see him.”

Akashi’s step faltered for the slightest moment, but he covered it up rather quickly. “All right, I’ll go see him.”

//

Akashi felt only the faintest of sensations of foreboding as he stood in the threshold of the music room, where one Kuroko Tetsuya lay sprawled, and very obviously out cold.

He took one step inside, and was immediately pushed in, the ‘click’ of the door locking resonating behind him.

He _knew_ it.

It had been a trap from the beginning.

There had been too many variables, and he had very obviously miscalculated. But right now, Kuroko needed his help, so he tried to focus on that.

//

Kuroko woke up to the sensation of fingers threading through his scalp in the most wondrous way, and immediately felt content.

He opened his eyes, only find himself peering into red eyes.

He got up from his position ( _On Akashi’s lap! With his fingers in my hair!_ ) so quickly that he hit Akashi in the jaw.

The redhead let out a small noise of pain, and Kuroko hastened to apologise.

Akashi looked up, rubbing his jaw, as he scrutinised Kuroko. “How come you’re here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I was walking toward the staff’s lounge when someone knocked me out,” Kuroko said, as he got on to his feet, dusting himself.

He could feel Akashi’s eyes on him like a hawk, but he determinedly ignored them as he walked towards the door.

He twisted the knob to pull it open, but it wouldn’t budge. He rattled the door, suddenly feeling the urge to leave the room as quickly as possible.

He turned to Akashi. “You knew the door was locked.”

Akashi was still was watching him when he answered, “Yeah. I was in my class, teaching my students, before Aida Riko,” here Akashi’s eyes flashed dangerously, “came into my class, telling me that Kuroko-sensei had fainted.”

“And now somebody has locked us inside,” Kuroko finished, the picture beginning to form more clearly in his mind, “I can only think of one reason.”

“I guess everyone finally got tired of our arguing,” Akashi said, and Kuroko snorted.

They sat in silence for some time, before Kuroko noticed something.

“Akashi-kun, what is that?”

He was pointing toward the wall, but Akashi couldn’t see anything suspicious about it except for some writing on the wall. “Someone must have written something, Kuroko. Why don’t you concentrate on how we will leave this place instead of random childish scribbles?”

Kuroko ignored him and walked up to the wall. “Akashi-kun,” and something in his tone must have caught Akashi’s attention, because he came up to stand behind Kuroko.

There on the wall, was a small list. About the two of them.

**“Reasons to ship AkaKuro/KuroAka”** the list proclaimed proudly, and Akashi’s mouth fell upon at seeing it.

“This is.. ”

Akashi’s eyes scanned general reasons like ‘They are so cute together’, ‘I love Akashi-sensei and Kuroko-sensei so I ship them’, and ‘Their names sound good together’ to in depth analyses of their characters.

And then there were reasons like ‘Akashi-sensei should totally top’, or 'Kuroko-sensei would make an amazing uke’, and utterly blasphemous things like 'Akashi-sensei would totally bottom for Kuroko-sensei’.

Once he found those who wrote this-

Kuroko made a peculiar sound like a laugh that was successfully restrained.

“What is there to laugh about, Kuroko?”

“No, I find it hilarious that most people seem to think I’m some cute neko,” he said, as he faced Akashi, his eyes dancing with mirth.

Akashi scowled at him, still feeling slightly irritated that people actually fantasised about him and the most irritating being he had ever encountered.

“After all, Akashi-kun is the cute one here.”

Akashi’s mind stopped. “What.”

“I’m saying,” Kuroko said, leaning dangerously close toward Akashi, “that you would be a very cute uke.”

“Is that a challenge? If so, Kuroko should know that I never lose.”

Kuroko smiled at him, and Akashi felt his heart thump painfully in his chest. “Yes, it is,” he said, as he closed the distance between them.

//

_“They kissed! There is a God and I have seen the light!_ ”

“Riko-senpai, Riko-senpai! Oh God, Riko-senpai is bleeding from her nose!”

“Oh, don’t worry about her Kagamin! She’s just happy.”

“Why did they kiss. Why did I like it. Why do I want to see them kiss. Why do I even want to see two guys kissing. What is this strange satisfaction I feel.”

“There, there, Dai-chan. It’ll be okay. You’ve just become an AkaKuro shipper!”

//

The next day, the entire student population was eagerly anticipating how the two rival teachers would behave - after all, it would be quite funny to see the two being cuddly with each other after being at each other’s throats for so long.

Akashi came in first, with his usual serious demeanor. The students exchanged glances as he stood in front of the attendance register for the staff, signing it.

“Ano, Akashi-kun?”

_'Where did he come from?_ ’ was the collective scream of the student population. Akashi, however, was unfazed.

“Could you please move? I have to sign too.”

Much to everyone’s surprise, Akashi stepped aside and allowed the other man to sign.

’ _They’re totally sleeping with each other!’_ was the gleeful thought of the students.

“Thank you Akashi-kun.” Kuroko smiled at the redhead, and left for class.

//

Everything went smoothly until the sixth period.

“Tetsuya, I believe it’s my class now,” Akashi said, as he spotted the pale blue haired man in his class.

“Akashi-kun, I’m sorry but I’ve already spoken with the Principal. This is my class now.”

“Why would you even need an extra class, you’ve already completed-”

“I can take classes whenever I want to-”

“You’re so immature sometimes-”

“Better than you at least-”

The class collectively sweat-dropped as the two began bickering unmindful of their surroundings, except for one dark blue haired boy.

“Akashi-sensei called Kuroko-sensei by his first name!” he whisper-screamed to the pretty pink haired girl that was sitting in front of him.

The girl gigged in delight.

//

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the ending was weak, I suck at endings. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it wasn’t OOC, I had lots of fun writing it, I hope you did when you read it too! :) my next one shot project is a KiAka thing with some smut (maybe) so if you like KiAka, be on the look out for that too! :D 
> 
> Check out my tumblr - simplyaverage7.tumblr.com


End file.
